


The Third Time

by Yeofroggin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, ill probably still edit it a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeofroggin/pseuds/Yeofroggin
Summary: ViVi’s life leads her down some very dark paths, this path was leading her to some of the worst choices in her life, which then led to the best one she's ever made, meeting Haseul.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 14





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> i was drunk while i wrote this so I'm sorry, ill try to edit it later

Not many things scared ViVi anymore. After a troubled life, this is what everyone comes to expect of her, but ViVi was still scared of a few things. She was scared of love and she was scared of losing Haseul, those were her (excuses) reasons for always being a coward about it, ViVi’s life leads her down some very dark paths, she was a dealer, she smoked weed, she used to beat up people so she wouldn't get herself beaten up, this path was leading her to some of the worst choices in her life, which then led to the best one she's ever made, meeting Haseul.

“Viian, get the FUCK back here!” ViVi sighs.

A normal occurrence in her life. Turning back to the bar she just left she saw her dealer running towards her.

“Vinny I didn't do shit, what do you want.”  
“You didn't do shit, this time, you mean. And that's exactly my problem, I really hope you haven't been smoking what we gave you. Cuz I don't care where the money comes from if you don't get it to me by next week I'm ENDING YOU BITCH.”

Vinny always was an asshole so ViVi never thought much of it, but the ending you part was starting to worry her. 

She started making her way home, stressed, annoyed, and kicking rocks in the ground, she had to see how much money she had, true Vinny’s word she smoked most of the product she was gonna be selling, she just thought they were going to make her beat up someone again like the last time she didn't get the money, it was easy, or you had the money, or you were going to be beaten up, or, if the leader likes you, you could go beat up someone else. Apparently, they were getting tired of ViVi smoking it instead of selling… 

She sat on the sidewalk and looking in her pocket she could see 50 euros, with the 300 euros she had home, it wasn't nearly enough to pay back Vinny. She could try to beg one more week but she knew it wouldn't help her at all, not with this being the third time, and ViVi herself would hate the idea of it.

With her head on her hands, she wondered what could be done to get out of this possible life-ending mess. Then she heard someone leaving the club in front of her, slowly sit down and start to cry.  
She seemed too beautiful to be crying at 1 am. So ViVi ignored her own troubles and went to find out what was going on with the pretty woman.  
As the stranger heard someone approach her she quickly wiped her eyes and tried to make it seem like she wasn't crying, she thought they would just keep walking and then she could continue to cry silently, alone.  
ViVi stopped right next to the woman.  
“Can I sit, please?”  
The stranger swallowed her surprise at someone actually talking to her.  
“uhh… it's a free space right, haha.”  
“Pretending you’re ok isn't going to help anyone. Names ViVi.”  
“Hi ViVi, my name is Haseul, is that your real name?”  
“No, but until you feel like telling me what happened I'm not gonna tell you my name.” ViVi joked.  
At that Haseul stopped trying to cover up her eyes and tears and starts slowly sobbing.  
“Can I hug you?” Haseul nods and ViVi goes closer to Haseul and puts her arms around her in what was the best hug Haseul has received in years. As time passes, Haseul’s sobs pass and she stops crying altogether. As she pulls back ViVi finally has a chance to see her face up close, and shes absolutely breathtaking, shes around ViVi’s age, she has a bob haircut and the most beautiful eyes ViVi had ever seen, shes smiling this time, a smile so pure and kind that ViVi wants to hurt whoever made her cry.  
Blushing, ViVi asks.  
“...So… do you wanna talk? It could help you felling better” At that Haseul smiles brighter and ViVi swears that if Haseul asked her, she would fight for her.  
“I will be honest. You are a very kind and honest stranger, ViVi.” Haseul giggles a bit.  
ViVi swears she feels her heart beat faster.  
“m not a stranger I’m ViVi” ViVi sulks.  
“If I don't know your name you’re a stranger cutie”  
If it's even possible ViVi blushes even more.  
“Why do you even want to know my name?”  
“You helped me calm down after, all that…”  
“-which I still don't know why-”  
“And I would like a friend, would you like to be my friend?…”  
“Kahei…”  
“That's a very beautiful name, it fits you.-she giggled- Would you like to be my friend Kahei?”  
Haseul looked at her in a way she couldn't have said no even if she tried, which she wouldn't.  
“Let's see where the roads lead us, but for now, yes, ill be your friend.”  
Haseul hugs her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more tell me, any comments are appreciated, I have ideas I just need to polish them and write more, thank you for reading <3


End file.
